The present invention relates an orthopedic device and method of use. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for isolating an injured wrist during aerobic exercise.
Many exercise devices of various types have been proposed and used, some of which being directed to specific body parts such as arms, arms, elbows, feet, fingers, or toes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,714 to Loomis, et al. discloses an exercise device for the hands or feet in which the user supplies the force and motion by one hand or foot which will be countered by a resistance and similar motion of the other hand or foot.
Crawford, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,914, discloses an exercise device for removable attachment to foot rests of a wheelchair to enable a person sitting in the seat of the wheelchair to exercise at least one of his or her arms and legs. The device includes a base slidably received on the foot rests and an exercising arrangement adjustably mounted on the base to accommodate the physical stature of a person sitting in the wheelchair.
Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,674, disclosed a handheld device for exercising, rehabilitating and/or strengthening the muscles, tendons and ligament in the hands, wrists and/or forearm, as well as enabling the simultaneous improvement in the full range of motion in these regions which included an elongated adjustable locking member having a lower cushioned hand pad portion and an upper hand pad base, adjustably connected to an elongated finger grip bar. The finger grip bar included a finger grip receiving edge and a post attached to this edge for slidably receiving weights, enabling the wrists, hands and forearms to work together, enabling the user to exercise an injured or surgically repaired wrist, hand or forearm with the assistance of the uninjured wrist, hand or forearm, thereby reducing the overall duration of time needed for rehabilitation and recovery.
Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,607, disclosed a therapeutic wrist rotator for the passive rotation of the wrist of a user of the device for rehabilitation of the wrist after injury or disease. The device included a case which is adapted to be immovably affixed to a stationary object in order to resist the forces applied during use. The case includes an electric motor driving a reduction drive to provide relatively slow rotational speed and relatively high torque to an output shaft. The output shaft included a handgrip.
John Saringer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,479, disclosed a device for providing continuous passive motion therapy to a patient's wrist comprising a base removably attached to the forearm of the patient rearwards of the wrist. The base included horizontal turntable which can be secured thereon in a selected position. A wheel driven by a motor was rotatably mounted on the turntable for rotation in a vertical plane. A telescopic motion transmission which was provided between the wheel and a handle was mounted eccentrically to an eccentric disk which in turn was eccentrically and parallely mounted on the wheel. Rotation of the wheel and thus of the eccentric disk caused the motion transmission to pivot and to impart to the patient's hand a preselected pivoting motion about the wrist.
Joseph J. Estwanik, U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,044, disclosed a hand and wrist stabilization device for disposition on the hand and wrist of a user internally of a boxing glove to reduce relative movement of internal hand elements, specifically, the metacarpophalangeal joints, during impact resulting from boxing activities includes a flexible body, a metacarpophalangeal joint force dispersion pad attached to the body, an ulnar wrist stabilization strap, a radial wrist stabilization strap, and a contoured wrist compression strap attached to the body portion and a metacarpophalangeal joint stabilization member attached to the body all act to disperse force on the metacarpophalangeal joints while stabilizing the metacarpophalangeal joints against internal movement caused by impact force transmitted thereto during boxing activities.
However, no device has been disclosed or used for the specific purpose of isolating an injured wrist during aerobic exercise, or for facilitating exercise on an exercise machine by a person who has a wrist injury. Wrist injuries are usually treated by rigid casting, but even with rigid casts it is important not to put significant weight on the wrist or to apply significant force to the hand such as the force or stress on the wrist which occurs when using an exercise machine such as an elliptical trainer which has two shafts which must be pushed forward and pulled backward, or a hand operated exercise bike which has shafts which must be rotated with both hands. Because of the need to avoid force or pressure on the wrist having the wrist injury, exercise on exercise machines using the hand having the wrist injury was previously not possible or advisable. For individuals who wish to exercise when one of their wrists is injured, no prior device or apparatus was designed to facilitate such exercise.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate exercise by individuals who suffer from a wrist injury. It is another object to facilitate aerobic exercise by such individuals while protecting an injured wrist from force, stress, and pressure. Another object is to facilitate such exercise on an exercise machine.